Melt The Ice Around My Heart
by rose lily potter
Summary: He broke my heart and now my friends are against me, but now I have new friends and maybe a new love...But can his love melt the ice or will my old flame complete the job? This story is for Bellavision, I don't own Power Rangers.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written for Bella Vision**

_Dear Diary,_

_It all started with a phone call that has turned my life into what it is today. I bet you're wondering how it all began? It was because of a friend, no scratch that it was because a bitch that had called me and told me my boyfriend was cheating on me. And since that day I sent a letter telling him that I had found someone else, but in all reality there was no one else that could fill that emptiness in my heart. Because of this my heart has a wall built around it. _

_But as of today I am moving to a new town and hoping to prove to everyone that I am someone that is strong and not taking likely. _

_Kimberly Hart_

_**AN: Hey guys the next chapter will be up by this weekend and it's going to be longer.**_


	2. This Is It

_**This story was requested by BellaVision, it's a Kat bashing story and a little Tom bashing.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**This Is It**_

Today was a good day for me; I had received a letter from my cousin Tori saying that I could attend her school. She had told me that I wouldn't regret it, and that I needed to forget about Angel Grove and the past.

After the flight I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched or that this place felt like my new home. "Hey cuz!" and girl yelled as she was trying to get my attention, I couldn't believe that girl looks so much like the little girl that use to follow me around when we were kids.

"Tori?" I questioned as I soon realized that my baby cousin had become a much older girl, but was still a tomboy.

"Who else would be Kimmie bear?" Tori giggled, she would be the only one crazy enough to call by that nickname that her mother gave me when were five years old.

"What did I tell you about that name?" I asked her in a stern voice, but it didn't even scare her.

"Let's see," she paused as she scratched her head given me a fake bewildered look of confusion, "you told me that you would hang me by my toes upside down in your closest."

"And you still want to test me and call me that name?" I giggled as I embraced her with a big hug, when we embrace I felt safe and comfort.

"Kimmie, I really missed you," Tori said as we parted from each other, "hey let's get you to my place and introduce you to my friends."

"So dear cousin is there any cute boys here?" I asked her as I noticed the shade of blush go across her face, "or are you saving them for yourself?"

"You know that I only think about surfing and school," she shared with me as went to her van, I couldn't believe she drove this thing that she kept telling me that she wanted ever since we watched Scooby Doo.

"Sure, I'll let keep telling yourself that," I laughed. "But before we get to our place can we stop somewhere that I can buy a bike?"

"Wait you do mean a regular bike that use to ride when were kids?" Tori asked me as we drove past a couple of store.

"No I want to try new hobbies besides gymnastics," I announced.

"Sure I even know a couple of friends that can maybe even teach you how to ride," Tori smiled as we pulled into a bike shop. I noticed a couple of guys staring and waving at her, something about them seemed familiar.

"Hey Tor," Shane waved as he got up from his seat to walk over to speak.

"Hey Shane, this is my cousin Kim," Tori introduced as I noticed more guys come over, who would have thought that my cousin to would be hanging with soo many guys.

"Hey," I smiled as I shook his hand.

"Hey Tori, who's the hottie?" Dustin asked as he came over, the way moved reminded me of Zack and Rocky, but I know that I should just push them out of my mind.

"My cousin Kim," she smirked, "she's going to be going to the ninja class with us."

"What?" the guys both asked.

"Sensei sent her an acceptance letter about a week ago," she announced.

"Wow," Cam said as he appeared from nowhere.

"Hey Cam this is my cousin Kim," Tori smiled.

"Hey Cam," I smiled, but I couldn't help but to feel my cheeks blush a little; this guy was cute and seemed different from the rest of them. I felt a connection with him just from meeting him for the first time.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you at the school," Cam smiled as he gathered his things to leave.

"I guess so, but first I need to unpack and go shopping for some things," I announced as I noticed my cousin turning a shade paler. "Why so pale cuz?"

"Kim, you don't need anything else," Tori stated while trying to sound like my mother.

"Dear Cousin you know that I need gear for the bike and I want to change my hair color," I snapped back as I gave her the mother look.

"Fine but when you max out your card don't come asking me for money to support your habit," Tori smirked back causing me to laugh.

"Tor you know my card is very special and never can max out," I sneered back. This caused the guys to look confuse they couldn't tell if there was going to be a fight or if this was our way to show to each other. I know Tori wanted to keep them guessing but I couldn't help but to laugh. Tori is the type of family member that I considered a sister like Aisha and Trini was to me, but now I didn't know where we stand.

"Hey Tor let's go home and catch up on everything," I suggested as we left the bike shop and leaving the guys more lost.

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been a week since I left Florida and had spoken to anyone from Angel Grove, I haven't cried anymore since the breakup and since I have spoken to my friends. The people I thought were my friends or even considered family. Since being here with my cousin I have trained every morning and even had picked up a new trick or two. Dustin has been teaching me how to ride, which is great but surfing is something I love to do also._

_I have even dyed my hair to blond and let it grow as long as Tori's hair, the group calls us twins but the difference is I'm shorter._

_But I have come to enjoy spending time with Cam the most; I never knew how much I enjoyed working with him on the computer technology and science. Today Cam had asked me if we could maybe catch a movie, part of me feels that if I say yes I would be cheating on Tommy but I come to terms that I am free to go out with different people._

_I hope Cam can handle the new me._

_**A/N: Please read and review**_


	3. The Unknown

"You know if you keep this up cuz I might have to hide your pitiless credit card," Tori sneered as she picked herself off the ground from being flipped by Kim.

"If you do that I'll just tell Blake your dirty little secret," Kim snapped back while standing in a fight stance. Unknown to them they were being watched by Dustin and Blake, while the other two were placing bets trying to see who would win in the spar between the two girls.

"My money is on Kim," Dustin snickered.

"Dude you know Tori is going to win," Blake laughed back.

"Dude have you ever sparred against Kim?" Hunter questioned his brother, because he himself had his butt kicked by the girl on the second day she began training.

"No but," he paused causing everyone to realize that the girl had beaten him; "Tori did a number on me."

"You mean -," Dustin began to ask but was cut off by Shane who had came running full speed crashing into the wall with wounds across his face.

"What the hell?" Tori questioned as she noticed her teammate on the floor gasping for air.

"Shane," Kim whispered as she ran over to him.

"We have to get him to the hospital," Cam suggested, but his father had appeared before them.

"No my son we need to put him into the pool of life to get him stable," he commanded as a hidden door had opened to reveal the room. The pool was clear as a crystal with a glowing shard of light was floating into of the pool.

"What or who did this to him?" Hunter asked as he balled his hands into fist so hard causing blood to drip from them.

"Do you really need to ask," Dustin stated as he went to search for a weapon and gather his gear for an all heated battle to avenge his friend, but he was stopped dead in tracks by Kim and Tori whom was fighting back the tears of pain she was feeling. But Kim was a different story she was tired of the crying she had done in the past and now she was going to face the toughest enemy she needed to face in order to conquer her inner demons.

"Look D you need to think with a clear head," Kim expressed with truth and concern in her voice.

"Really?" he questioned the girl, but all her could see was red and his friend floating in a pool that was suppose to save his life. "Look right now you don't nor will you know the pain I am feeling right now!"

"You think none your friends or I know how you feel right now?" Kim barked back with a more fierce tone in her voice as she took a step closer to him.

"No you don't, because you haven't known him long enough to feel anything for him!" He snapped as he lung forward to push out of the way, but instead he was met with a right hook to the jaw and a flip onto his back.

"Don't you ever talk that way to me or tell me how I feel!" Kim stated in a low calm voice that was even making Blake realize that he would never want to cross the girl, "and another thing we are in this together not just as a team but as a family, so suck it up and wait for a plan."

"Senshai do know what we should do?" Hunter asked as he offered Dustin handing in getting up from the floor.

"The only thing I can suggest is to find the legendary power that Luthor is searching for first and use it to protect the world," he suggested.

"But do we even know where to look?" Blake asked as he gave Tori a light hug for comfort. But instead she had pulled him into an intense hug, breaking down and sharing all her hurt and fears she was feeling.

"Look T we are going to find this power and defeat Luthor," Kim assured her cousin.

"There is one thing only two warriors can find this power," Sensei stated as he pointed to the ancient scroll.

"What do you mean only two?" Kim asked with a confuse look on her face.

"Only two that are destined with a greater power that has been hidden within them," he answered as he instructed each of them to take a step forward into the circle. "Each of you'll are going to feel a certain energy that is going to engulf you, but only two will be transported to the place that has the power."

As they each felt the energy engulf their bodies only Blake, Dustin. Tori, and Hunter were left in the room; Cam and Kim had vanished into thin air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kim's POV**

Where are we? It's seems so familiar, but for some reason I feel as if this place is a battle for good and evil.

**End of POV**

The forest was dark and clammy, Kim could tell right then that something was off and that maybe they were in the wrong place. Cam could sense something familiar about the place, but couldn't put a finger on it. His first duty was to get Kim to a safe place and find what they were sent to collect.

"Kim are you ok?" Cam asked as he stood up from the ground trying to scan the area for any signs of life.

"I think so, but I just have a feeling that we need to leave here," Kim stated as she kept getting this really bad vibe from the area surrounding her.

"I know what you mean this place creeps me out a little," Cam expressed as he took the young girl's hand to lead her away from the clearing.

"Hey maybe we could checkout that small village over there?" Kim suggested as she pointed over towards it.

"Sure, but first we need to put some other clothes on," he suggested, as motioned to her making her realize that what she had on was not proper to wear in this situation.

"What you don't like my daisy dukes and hot pink sports bra?" she questioned with an evil grin, causing Cam to turn beet red. He couldn't help but to find her attractive, but he knew that she could never be his.

"Ms. Hart you need to stop flirting with me and change the clothes," he smiled back as he noticed a clothing line with a large shirt and a pair of pants.

"Or what Cam?" she winked as she took a step closer to him leaving no space between them.

"Or I'll change them for you," He sneered back at her, but not getting the response he had hoped for from the girl. "How about you go right ahead and do that tech boy," She challenged him as she lead in for the kill.

"Now you know you are not playing fair at all Kim," Cam whispered in a low seductive voice. "You know you want to kiss me," she smirked.

"You're right, but right now you are not thinking clearly," Cam breathed as he kissed on the cheek, leaving her with a blank look on her face.

"We are not finished with this discussion in no way shape or form Cam," she said as she turned around to change clothes. As she was lifting the top over her leaving nothing but her laced bra on, Cam couldn't help but to noticed the tattoo of a red rose on her right shoulder blade. "I know you're checking me out sooner or a later you'll crack," she giggled.

"I…never mind just get dressed," Cam mumbled as he closed his eyes turning even redder from her comment.

"Ok you can open your eyes I am fully dressed and ready to go," Kim said as patted herself down to smooth the clothes out. After Cam had turned around he decided that he was tired of the cat and mouse game that he and Kim had been playing. He pulled her into a long and sweet, but passionate kiss. Kim was shock at first, but she could tell that this kiss was different from her and Tommy's first kiss. With him she felt stronger and safer. She could be her own person, the old Kim would never flirt the way she has been doing.

"After this little trip you'll be taking me onto a real date," she smiled after kissing him one last time.

"It's a date," Cam smiled as he took her hand into his and lead the way to the village.

As they approach the village they noticed the villagers were wearing the same training ninja gear as the students did at the academy, but theirs was a little older looking. A young girl had approached them. There was something about her that made Cam turn pale, but made Kim think for a moment.

"Welcome to our village, is there something I can help you young travelers with?" she asked.

"Mom?" Cam asked in a low whisper to where only Kim could hear, then it finally clicked to her that she was Cam's mother.

"Did you say something?" she asked the travelers.

"He called out my name which is Mona," Kim smiled as she held out her hand to shake the young girl's hand. "And this is my friend Cameron Lee."

"Well welcome please come join us in our celebration of life, we're about to have a sparring match for the grand prize," she smiled.

"What is the prize?" Kim asked.

"It's my family heirloom and my hand in marriage," she stated as she showed them the green emerald and the pink dust diamond bracelet that has been in her family for over the centuries. When Kim noticed the jewelry she felt a strong connection to the bracelet like it was calling for her, not just it was a beautiful piece that she would wear. But it was as if it was calling for her soul.

A/N: Who is trying to kill Cam and Kim?


	5. Don't Call Me Babe!

**Don't Call Me Babe**

Kim sat there wondering that night if maybe that if she and Cam was sent there not just the secret power source, but maybe to find the answers that she herself has been searching for. But maybe the answers have always been there right in front of her the whole entire time. She decided to go into Cam's room to talk to him about how he felt about meeting his mother for the first time since she died when he was baby. She noticed that someone was lurking outside his door, she felt something familiar about this person.

"Do you mind explaining why you are outside my friend's room?" She questioned as she noticed that he had removed a pair of sai weapons and stood in a fighting stance. "Ok I take it you are…so not here to make nice with my friend," Kim glared as she reached behind her back and removed her sai and got into her stance ready to fight.

"I think you and your friend should go back to where you came from," he snared at her as he charged at her. Kim had leaped into the air landing behind him and started to throw blow for blow causing Cam to come running out of his room. The scene that was playing before his eyes causing him to jump in to help her, but he noticed the glare he received from the girl.

"If you as so much as set," Kim started as she kicked one of the sai out of the attacker's hand, "a foot into this fight I promise I'll kick your ass!" She finished as she punched the guy to the ground.

The guy got off the ground and wiped the blood from his lip and gave Kim an evil grin, "so the little babe has a little fire in her," he laughed in an evil way.

"Did you just call me babe?" she asked as she cocked her head and arched her left eyebrow and turned to face Cam while still keeping one eye on the guy. "Did he just call me babe?"

Cam shook his head and gave the guy a smirk, "you shouldn't have done that," he stated as he leaned against the door.

"the little babe doesn't scare me," he grinned.

"Oh really," Kim questioned as she flipped to the guy and tossed one of her sai into guys shoulder to throw him off balance. After he fell backwards she grabbed a curtain from a window and tossed it over him and kicked him to the ground. "No one calls me babe and walks away!"


	6. author note

A/N: Sorry about not updating, but I promise that I am back on track and a new chapter is coming up this weekend. Every Wednesday I am going to write a new chapter for each of my stories. I have new ideas and have got right back into writing mode.


End file.
